Naruto The New Prophet: Rise of NOD
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: Watch as Naruto takes command of the vast mechanical armies of the Command and Conquer universe. Smart Naruto, Commander Naruto, NarutoxAnko. M for freedom, all items owned by there respective creator.


Chapter 1: Old World Vault

"summoning Justu" screamed a young Child only to receive a cloud of smoke, which when it dispersed revealed a tadpole which fell alongside the boy before disappearing in another puff of smoke a few seconds later.

This falling child is none other than Naruto Uzumaki (-Namikaze) the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, son of the fourth Hokage and Latest summoner of toads, supposedly, as currently Naruto seems to be having some trouble and is now reaching the lower recesses of the geographical feature which received the name of the Bottomless Gorge, due to the fact that none have reached the bottom and came back to the top.

You see while people might expect that due to Orochimaru's seal being removed from Naruto would be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra, it had the side effect of rendering the Kyuubi unconscious and unable to aid our blond hero in his attempts at summoning something bigger than a tadpole. The result of the Kyuubi being unconscious caused the chakra to surge uncontrollably and mess with Naruto's control (what little he had) making all progress in control since passing the academy useless.

As Naruto fell, overpowering the justu due to lack of control his chakra reserves dwindled for the second time in his life, the first being during his tree walking training, he decided that if he survived this he would drop his mask of idiocy and show his true face to those who thought him the Kyuubi and those who thought it would be a good idea to reduce the child to a husk of a human at best and broken in both mind and body at worst.

In part they had succeeded in the fact that they had made the demon that would be their end, he was only biding his time waiting till the point where the few people that he actually cared about were able to leave with him, Anko-chan, Iruka-Nii and Yakumo-chan.

Soon the spikes that covered the walls got close enough that they started tearing at Naruto's clothes, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts just before an extra-long spike appeared seconds before hitting Naruto through the chest, piercing straight through his small body and holding the remains of his heart and parts of his lung on the tip and along the length for a few feet.

Due to the sudden impact and increase in weight the spike cracked around the base before breaking away from the wall and resuming Naruto's drop with the addition of a six foot long spike though his body.

 **On the surface**

Jiraiya was beginning to worry when he didn't hear Gamabunta Shouting for him, when after a minute passed there was no sign of a toad helping his godson escape from the Gorge… that he just through Naruto into… that is supposed to be bottomless… Oh Kami the Hokage is going to kill him.

Quickly summoning the Scroll Toad Jiraiya found Naruto's name had changed from the normal gold of an accepted and living summoner like his own to the smeared black that signified that a summoner was now dead… oh yes the Hokage was definitely going to kill him.

It would seem that the infamous luck of one Naruto Uzumaki held out even when he was technically dead, during the decent the spike caught on another one lining the walls casing the spike to twist and spin in such a way that resulted in Naruto being flung to an outcrop that lead to a deep cave.

Hidden inside this is a vault built to contain all the items necessary for the resurrection of the armies and governments from before the Great Collapse caused by a combination of overpopulation of Tiberium and an invasion from the Scrin. Inside are the tools of the time before Ninjutsu and some even from beyond the sol system, and now deep within the recesses of the vault the machines awaken once again after millennia of inactivity detecting the young boy whose body is attempting to rebuild itself despite the injuries to it.

" **At last, we have been found and again can we spread the word of NoD"** exclaimed one of the larger masses, as buildings begin to activate, strange green crystals are seeded in a small partitioned area with what looked like a purple hive with a slit going from one side to the other along the tip. (Scrin Growth Accelerator)

From one of the now visible buildings came a humanoid figure (NoD Militant: Light Infantry). " **Militant you will collect the child that is in front of the Vault and bring him to the infirmary for healing"** ordered the mass again before the mass lit up and revealed a large ship like structure (GDI Support Crawler).

"For the Glory of NOD, it shall be done LEGION" Exclaimed the Militant before setting off for the entrance to the bunker to retrieve Naruto's body.

 **12 hours later: NOD Medical bay**

Naruto suddenly shot awake as his body finished his recovery of being thrown down the bottomless gorge. Remembering that he had been stabbed several times and once through the heart he wandered how he was still alive.

While Naruto wandered this LEGION viewed Naruto through one of the camera's in the medical bay, ' **This human could be the second coming of the prophet Kane, and with the other technologies that were gathered during kanes trips using the 'machine' it will be of great help to the spread of NOD'.**


End file.
